Distractions
by Tarafina
Summary: Yes, they got a little off task, but really, who could blame them? :Chloe/Oliver:


**Title**: Distractions  
**Rating**: T  
**Genre**: Romance/Humor  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Oliver  
**Prompt**: #013 - Kisses  
**Word Count**: 886  
**Summary**: Yes, they got a little off task, but really, who could blame them?

**_Distractions_**

He pressed her up against the wall, their fingers tangling as he held her hands up, pinned them above her head. His body molded to hers, his lips slanting back and forth possessively. She tried to remember something; it was niggling at the back of her mind. But she was too absorbed in the strong strokes of his tongue against hers and along the roof of her mouth. His teeth bit her lower lip lightly, soothing the sting with light kisses before he was capturing her mouth fully once more. She forgot air, she forgot most everything. She rocked her hips against him, felt a low growl in his throat. One of his hands fell from hers, slid down her body and squeezed her hip before sliding around to cup her butt, drawing her up against him. She could feel his own reaction to their feverish kissing pressed hard against her now, through the thin fabric of her dress-Wait, dress? Why was she...?

Her eyes shot open and she remembered now. Her free hand fell, clasped his shoulder and pushed him back slightly. Oliver opened his eyes suddenly and stared at her, heated brown meeting her liquid green. They both blinked rapidly, licking their swollen lips.

He readjusted his tuxedo jacket and looked around. "Guards are gone," he said unnecessarily.

She nodded, clearing her throat and righted her dress. "We should move fast," she said, wincing inwardly at the wording. "The download won't take long but they're bound to make their way back here and if they don't see us, they'll get suspicious and start checking rooms."

He nodded, pointing toward the designated office three doors down. His hand found the small of her back as they hurried down the hall with him glancing back every few steps just to be sure they were safe. He picked the lock with ease and held the door open for her with a smirk. She slid past and quickly took her seat behind the desk, getting to work. It took all of three minutes, even with him hovering over her shoulder, watching every click of her fingers and observing her face and then the screen, back and forth, curiously.

"Got it," she said, lips curving in a grin.

He smiled back and their eyes caught for a moment, the air seeming to leave the entire room.

And then there were voices and footsteps outside the room.

Before she could even blink, Oliver had her sprawled out on a settee, one of his hands up her dress, stroking her now visible thigh and his mouth attached to her neck. Her dress had come loose, the straps hanging off her shoulders and she knew without having to touch her hair that it was a mess, as if she'd been thoroughly ravished. She rocked her hips against his for effect as the door opened, completely ignoring the light that shone down on them. She gripped his shoulder, balling the fabric beneath her fingers, half out of fear and half for show. "Mmm," she moaned, biting her lip as he suckled her neck diligently. _That _was going to leave a mark.

"Hey! How'd you two get in here?"

Oliver looked over, blinking one eye against the flashlight pointed in their direction, and grinned. "Door was unlocked." He shrugged before running a hand down Chloe's chest from her neck to the low collar of her dress. "Can you blame me?"

The guard leered a moment before clearing his throat. "This is restricted from the guests. I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Oliver sighed, as if exasperated and stood up before reaching a hand down to her and helping her up. She appreciated it more because her knees were a little wobbly beneath her. His arm wrapped around her waist and drew her close against him. He nodded to the guard as they walked out and Chloe breathed a sigh of relief as they returned to the party without problem. "Ready to go, Sidekick?" he whispered against her ear.

"Very." She smiled. "These heels are killing me."

He laughed lowly. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

Her brow furrowed. "Besides going over all of what we just found a few dozen times?"

"Why don't you let me take you out for a coffee?" he asked, staring at her with dark brown eyes.

She frowned slightly. "This wouldn't have anything to do with that little show we just put on, would it? Because if your hormones are still raging, I don't want you to regret this tomor-"

He cut her off with a kiss, his fingers burying in her already lopsided hair and his hand gripping her waist tightly. "Trust me," he said against her lips as they parted, "I've wanted to do that for awhile... I just happened to get lucky when the guards walked by." He lifted a brow. "Have I mentioned you look absolutely stunning tonight?"

She grinned. "Once or twice."

"I'm not as charming as I remember," he said, sighing dramatically. "So?" He cocked a brow. "Coffee, Miss Sullivan?"

She shook her head, unable to stop her smile as they walked out of the building, mission accomplished and date on the horizon. "I think I can fit you into my schedule, Mr. Queen."

"Looking forward to it."

_Ditto_.


End file.
